Dbz poem collection
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (reposted) This is a collection of dbz poems. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This is a short poem about Goku. I hope you like it. Please review.. no flames. 

Goku Son

Go Goku save the world again.

Over and over again you risk your life to protect the planet

Keep the dream of peace alive and continue to fight for the right.

Under that exterior there is a heart so pure that no evil can enter.

So many have looked up to you and asked for your guidance.

Only you have what it takes to protect the Earth.

Never shall you let evil over come the light that is you, Son Goku.

-trunks and goten


	2. Saiyan Mindset

A/n: Hello everyone. It's been a while since I worked on a poem, and I thought I should give it a whirl… so sorry for the long wait, hope you like it. Don't forget to leave me

Saiyan Mindset

Power is the only thing that matters in this world.

Riches and love is only a fling in my eyes.

In my world a weakling isn't worth anything and dies

Being nice and forgiving will only place you fourth.

Cause you might be forgetting everything we stand for.

Everything we have was won in a great fight.

Over the years I have done terrible things.

For if I was to disobey my 'master' hears my plans.

And then all of my fears would become reality.

Late at night I wish I could become free of my chains.

Let me dish out all the pain and place it at his feet.

Saiyans fish out all the trash and leave only the best.

Although one brash third class beat the odds.

I was beaten under his unworthy feet.

You think you would want to meet someone that strong.

And as always I was wrong.

Never will the gas that fuels my determination expire.

Saiyans will never reach termination.

-trunks and goten


	3. Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta

A/n: Hello everyone. Long time no update. Sorry I haven't written a poem in a while but I have had no inspiration of the sort to write a poem but today I had some so I decided I'd do one about Vegeta. I hope you all like it.

Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta

Pride is the most important thing on your mind.

Riding out all the shame is your goal.

In your dreams you gain the strength to move forward.

Never let Kakarot out of your sight,

cause if you do, he will out-do you.

Everyone used to fear you but…

over the years you have become a hero.

Failure is never an option.

All the people on the Earth are depending on you.

Leave the terrors of your past behind.

Love has healed the wounds in your heart.

Super Saiyan powers give you the reward.

All the Saiyan ancestors would be proud,

in the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta.

Years have gone by since that first meeting.

After all that you have gone through many challenges.

Not once running away from danger,

staying till the very end.

Voice your ideas to the world.

Every decision you make will shape the future..

Give humanity a chance.

Everyone isn't scum like Frieza.

All you gotta do is enjoy your life on Earth.

-trunks and goten


	4. Bardock the father of Goku

Bardock the father of Goku

Bravery is part of your inner being.

Avenging your friends was your purpose for living.

Revelations about change inspired you

Destroying Frieza was your ultimate goal.

Other events entered your mind,

changed your outlook on how your race could be.

Kakarot, your son, was born the legend, and savior of the Saiyan race.

The only thing you wanted was the well being of your son.

However you'd never get to live that out with him.

Ever since then you thought about your mistakes.

Fathering Goku was your destiny.

After all through him people wouldn't have to suffer like you did.

The universe was safe from evil such as Frieza.

His legacy will never be matched by anyone.

Even after his death he will be remembered…

Remembered for the hero he truly was.

Of all the things you did, this is one of the best…

Fathering Goku and letting him go to Earth to forfill the promises of long ago.

Goku is your son, your pride is safe in his care.

Over and over again he made you proud.

Knowing he was doing what you couldn't gave you satifaction

U were the one to bring the angel of Earth to life.


	5. Earth's Special Forces

Earth's Special Forces

Enemies come fast and fierce.

All is destroyed in a single massive blast.

Regret fills your mind as,

the world is almost lost and innocence is hard to find.

How could all this happen?

Someone should have stopped it.

Special forces are on the way.

People cheer as they hold the monsters at bay.

Everyone knows you will save the day.

Concern goes away since they know,

innocence is here to stay.

All eyes relax and show no fear.

Large crowds yell "Go Z fighters, go!"

Frieza fell twice by your hands.

Other battles went according to the plans.

Rage never stands a chance,

certainly not against this protective wall.

Enemies fall by the hand of justice.

So when in need, call the Earth's Special Forces.

-DemonUchiha17


End file.
